


Menangkap Waktu

by PipinAmdja



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Sherlock (TV)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Moriarty, dan cuma Alice yang bisa memberikan.----------





	Menangkap Waktu

Lady Aelith Hightopp.

Akhirnya Moriarty berhasil mengamankan wanita misterius itu di kastilnya pada sebuah pulau sunyi di Irlandia.

.

Saat ditemui, wanita itu sama sekali tak histeris ataupun ketakutan menyadari dirinya ditawan. Ia hanya menatap Moriarty dengan bingung dan sedikit cemas. Moriarty tersenyum. Ia selalu menghargai pemberani. Lagipula, ia layak bersikap santun. Wanita ini adalah seniornya dalam kemahiran menyembunyikan identitas asli.

"Siapa kau?"

Sejenak Moriarty mengagumi kilau emas pada rambut gelombang sang Lady. "Sebut saja Moriarty."

"Kenapa kau menculikku?"

Benar-benar tak ada rasa takut. Merely curiousity. Seringai Moriarty kian melebar. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Anda, My Lady."

"Kalau cuma itu, mengapa tak kirim undangan minum teh saja?"

Moriarty tergelak. Ooh, he likes this woman. Kira-kira butuh berapa lama untuk mematahkan mentalnya?

"Aku tak ingin pembicaraan ini diketahui siapapun, Lady Aelith, karena kontennya yang sangat rahasia. Ini mengenai jurnal antik peninggalan Lord Hamish Ascot."

Wanita itu tertegun. "Jurnal?"

"Ya. Tentang sesuatu yang disebut Chronosphere."

Moriarty menunggu sang Lady menampik. Berbohong. Tapi wanita itu hanya diam. Matanya yang sebiru langit mengawasi Moriarty dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Atau bahtera yang dapat mengarungi samudera waktu," Moriarty tersenyum. Dalam bayang-bayang, matanya yang gelap tampak semakin kelam. "Konon, ia dapat membawa kita ke manapun kita mau, di masa lalu."

"Kedengarannya menakjubkan."

"Lord Ascot tak hanya menuliskan penjelasan rinci mengenai benda ajaib itu, tapi juga orang yang menyimpannya. Dan yang menarik di sini, My Lady, jurnal itu memang tamat sepeninggal sang Lord, tapi orang yang diceritakannya tidak! Tak peduli berapa abad terlewat, orang itu terus menerus terlihat. Sejarah menuliskannya dalam berbagai nama, tentu saja, terkadang dalam gender yang berlainan pula, tapi wajahnya tetap tak berubah." Moriarty menyeringai lebar. "Jadi kumohon, katakan di mana Chronosphere itu, My Lady. Ah, atau boleh kupanggil ... Alice?"

.

Senyum halus perlahan terkembang di bibir sang Lady. "Kau penyelidik yang sangat sabar. Tapi yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut adalah Hamish. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang Chronosphere. Siapa sangka, ternyata ia tak sebodoh yang biasa ia tunjukkan."

.

Pandangan Alice melayang ke satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Moriarty membiarkan wanita itu beranjak dan membuka daun pintunya. Kalau mau lari, percuma saja, mereka berada di puncak menara. Nekad loncatpun, takkan selamat, mengingat tebing berbatu-batu terhampar di bawah sana.

Aelith Hightopp, alias Alice Kingsleigh, mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Moriarty mengulum senyum dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai wanita itu menyerah. Tak ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini, selain dengan seizin Moriarty.

Alice duduk di ambang jendela. Rambutnya yang keemasan bergelombang liar dipermainkan angin. Moriarty mengawasinya dengan hati-hati. Hanya Holmes Bersaudara yang dapat menandingi kejeniusannya, tapi tak ada salahnya mewaspadai individu lain. Wanita ini tak dapat ia baca, apalagi ia telah hidup selama ratusan tahun, tak terkira seberapa banyak pengalamannya dalam mengarungi dunia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Chronosphere, Tuan Moriarty? Apa yang kau cari dari masa lalu?" Alice memandangnya. "Kalau kau ingin mengubah sejarah, percuma saja. Apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa ditarik kembali."

"Tapi bisa dipelajari. Pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, Alice."

"Kau akan gunakan kekuatan itu untuk apa? Menguasai dunia?"

Moriarty mengedikkan bahu. "M-maybe. Aku selalu menyukai tantangan."

Alice mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya menerawang ke horison. Pada tebing terjal. Pada lautan luas membentang. Moriarty pelan-pelan menghampirinya.

"Kastil tua yang tersembunyi di pulau sunyi. Apa kau kriminal, Tuan Moriarty?"

Mata Moriarty berbinar-binar. Ia benar-benar sangat menyukai wanita ini. "Consulting Criminal. Siapapun yang menginginkan inspirasi dalam hal kriminalitas bisa mengolsuntasikannya padaku. Kau ingin menyingkirkan seseorang? Aku dapat membuatnya menjadi pengalaman yang mengasyikkan buatmu. Hal biasa, bukankah membosankan? Kau cuma perlu meminta dariku, dan pasti kupenuhi."

Alice memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Jika demikian, aku takkan memberitahumu di mana Chronosphere berada. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh."

Moriarty menyeringai buas. "Seperti yang kau pahami, aku orang yang amat sabar, my dear Alice. Dan aku juga punya banyak cara."

"Ya, aku tak meragukan itu," Alice tersenyum. Ketidak-gentarannya sesaat membuat Moriarty terpaku. "Tapi, Tuan Moriarty, aku memiliki Waktu." Ia lalu merebah, menjatuhkan diri.

Moriarty terbelalak, dan mengejar hingga ke dekat jendela. Apa yang ia saksikan setelahnya membuat darahnya berdesir.

Waktu melambat selama Alice terjatuh, benar-benar melambat, sehingga wanita itu mengambang di udara seolah terbang alih-alih terseret gaya gravitasi. Dan ia berhenti total hanya beberapa sentimenter saja di permukaan terbing, sebelum waktunya kembali berjalan normal. Napas Moriarty memburu. Kalau tak melihat sendiri, ia tak akan mempercayainya.

Tak cuma memegang kunci keberadaan Chronosphere, Alice Kingsleigh juga menguasai Waktu!

Alice mendarat dengan mulus, sebelum menengadah kepadanya. Tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan, ia berteriak, "selamat tinggal, Tuan Moriarty. Terima kasih, karena sudah menyadarkanku. Kupastikan padamu, aku tidak akan lengah lagi." Ia berbalik, dan lenyap dari pandangan. Kalau bisa memperlambat waktu sudah pasti iapun dapat mempercepatnya. Tak sulit meninggalkan pulau terpencil apabila kekuatan terbesar di muka bumi ada dalam genggamanmu.

Moriarty meninju kaca jendela hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Darah memercik dari kepalannya yang tersobek. Kesempatan emas hanya datang satu kali, dengan pahit ia menerima kekalahannya. Selalu datang satu kali.


End file.
